Dégaines, cow boy!
by Rauz
Summary: Sam et Jack en fâcheuse posture.


Challenge 14

Il était d'un noir d'encre. D'un noir de colère. Une de ces sombres nuances nourries par les sentiments les plus vils et les plus bas que chaque être recevait en **héritage**.

Il brillait, brûlait presque, de cette envie d'assouvissement, de meurtre et de vengeance, de luxure et de brutalité.

Il était froid comme la Mort qui l'accompagnait. Ou qu'il accompagnait.

Il était dur, imperturbable et impénétrable comme la conviction dont il avait besoin pour exister.

Elle était blanche, rosée et frêle.

Elle était douce, tiède et de plus en plus chaude, comme un souffle d'ange à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du paradis.

Elle était faillible, fragile mais porteuse d'une multitude de choses, de sentiments et de vie.

Ils étaient forts et faibles à la fois. Pour les mêmes choses. Sans couleur, abîmés.

Ils prenaient la forme de tous les actes qu'on leur imprimait. Amour, joie, peine, colère, rage, chagrin, peur, envie, désir, faim.

Ils pouvaient avoir une double connotation être des barreaux, sombres, froids et invincibles. Ou ils pouvaient être la clé, une délivrance comme un doux rayon de soleil sur la peau.

Ils pouvaient retenir des **secrets** ou les laisser voler. Vous plonger en **eaux troubles** ou vous amener vers la lumière.

Ils pouvaient être signe de **pouvoir absolu** ou n'être que les preuves d'une soumission, d'une reddition.

Blanc, quasi livide, était le visage de Sam, sur lequel était braquée une arme noire, qu'un homme en colère tenait entre ses doigts sans couleur, presque frénétiquement.

Un homme, un monstre tenait Sam en joue, son 9 mm braqué sur sa tempe.

Il tremblait à peine, les doigts entourant fermement la crosse du revolver.

Il la serrait comme si elle-seule pouvait lui sauver la vie, lui montrer le chemin du salut. Il s'accrochait à cette arme comme un fou à son objet fétiche, s'imaginant qu'il lui ouvrirait **la Porte des rêves**.

Comme un adolescent dans une tribu africaine qui attendrait son **rite initiatique** comme le moment suprême où il deviendrait un adulte, un homme.

Il était tendu par la colère aveugle. Il en aurait presque perdu de vue ce pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui. Il voulait être un **héros**.

Il l'avait déjà été, et l'était toujours pour la plupart. Pour ceux pour qui cela importait encore. Ceux-là savaient pourquoi il était là, dans cette situation, aujourd'hui même. Pas ces gens-là qui le regardaient avec de la pitié dans les yeux.

**Les faux-amis** qu'il avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Et comment le remerciaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Avec mépris et avec honte.

Etait-ce là toute la reconnaissance qu'il méritait ?

Tout ce travail qu'il avait accompli ? Un **acte de bravoure** à chaque jour qui passait. Une vie sauvée, une planète, une galaxie. Des ennemis éliminés.

Sa propre mort, survenue tant de fois.

Et voilà à quoi il en était réduit.

Il l'avait aimée. Dieu il l'avait aimée.

Plus que n'importe quelle autre femme avant elle. Comme un fou. Elle était **la Reine** en son royaume. Il aurait … avait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Lui avait donné le monde et plus encore.

Et pour le remercier, que faisait-elle ?

Elle en aimait un autre.

Elle le laissait tomber.

Au début, il avait laissé faire, ne souhaitant que son bonheur. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles que la **métamorphose** s'était opérée.

Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait essayé mais c'était trop dur. Il abandonnait, baissait les bras.

Si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne d'autre que lui ne l'aurait. Elle était sienne. Elle ne serait jamais la femme d'un autre homme.

Voilà pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui.

Etre un héros et mettre fin aux jours de la belle, douce et forte Samantha Carter.

Jack O'Neill était fébrile.

Il s'agissait de ne pas louper son coup. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le coup devrait partir sans la moindre hésitation, faire une blessure nette dans la tempe. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il ne le supporterait pas, n'y survivrait probablement pas non plus.

Il tenait son 9 mm avec toute la froideur militaire dont il était capable, étant donné les circonstances.

C'était Carter, pas n'importe qui.

Il resserra encore sa prise sur la crosse de l'arme, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait être **sans pitié**.

Il appuya sur la gâchette, sans trembler. Et le coup partit.

Le corps tomba à terre, lourdement.

L'agent Barrett n'avait pas eu le temps de ciller, sa dépouille gisait maintenant dans le mess du SGC.

Elle souffla. Un souffle tremblant. Elle venait tout de même de perdre un ami, aussi cinglé soit-il.

Jack éloigna le 9mm des doigts de l'agent du NID et rangea le sien dans son holster, au creux de ses reins.

Il s'avança vers Samantha et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre lui.

_ Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il.

Encore trop secouée pour parler, elle hocha simplement la tête, le nez niché dans le cou de son héros, ses mains s'agrippant à sa veste.

Jack lui caressa les cheveux et se mit à la faire danser très lentement.

Il embrassa ses cheveux blonds et réitéra sa promesse.

_ Ça va aller.

Ils avaient le temps pour oublier cet incident, accident. Le mettre de côté.

Ils avaient le temps.

**Le temps d'une vie**.


End file.
